Builders
Builders, or ''Kenhime ''(建姫, lit. "builder princess") are the in-game units/characters that work for you. There are common and rare ones which can be identified by their "Get" background color. Each of them belongs to one of the 5 available classes. Attributes Rarity Classes * Drifter - Have the best in mobility (able to attack first at the start at the battle) as well as agility. They also had the shortest break time (repair) * Soldier - Had a slightly shorter mobility and agility than Drifters, but had better Attack and Defense. Break time is slight longer. * Cavalry - Had good combat stats as well as construction stats in return they had a bit low agility. Break time is long. * King - Had good stats and often had unique skills, but poor mobility and agility. Break time is slightly long. * God - Has the best stats except for agility and mobility which is low, they had the longest break time of all Kenhime. Evolution Upon reaching a certain level, you may evolve your builders into a stronger one with upgraded or new sets of skills. Evolution requires a certain amount of materials of one type plus some Magic Jewels and Precious Metals. * Drifters require level 20 and 3''' evolution materials. * '''Soldiers require level 20 and 5''' evolution materials. * '''Cavalries require level 30 and 8''' evolution materials. * '''Kings require level 30 and 10 evolution materials. * Gods require level 35 and 15 evolution materials. After a certain patch, Builders have a 2nd upgrade which will require different evolution materials. *needs more note* * Drifters require level 45 * Soldiers require level 45 * Cavalries require level 55 * Kings require level 60 * Gods require level ?? Stats * Forte - What the builder's stats and skills are most suited towards at. * Range - When the unit has an advantage in battle. Ranged units benefit in phase 1, Melee units in phase 2, and Generic units are balanced in both phases. Skills * Artisan '''- Artisan skills give you more '''Construction points. * Vitality - Vitality reduces fatigue in Construction. * Thrifty Workers - Thrifty Workers decreases Construction time. * Cheer/Support '''- Cheer and support skills increase your party's stats. * '''Degradation - Degradation skills decrease your enemy party's stats. * Strike/Technique - Strike and Technique skills deal more damage and can have side effects like lowering enemy defense. * X Attack '''- X Attack skills allow you to attack more than once per phase. * '''Barrier/Escape - Barrier and Escape skills activate when taking damage to block or completely avoid damage. * 'Clairvoyance '- Clairvoyance increases your encounter rate with item nodes in Exploration. For full list of skills, see Skill List. See Also * List of all Builders with image ** List of all Builder Remodels with image ** List of all Builder 2nd Remodels with image * Builders by Base Stats ** Drifters by Base Stats ** * Builders by Maximum Stats ** Drifters by Max Stats ** * List of all skills List External Link * OLET wikiwiki.jp